Things About Bralova
by Mirta Gev's Blasters
Summary: Just a collection of works about my Sith Warrior, Bralova Teniir, accumulating as I write. Tags will be updated and added to as I write. I'm rating this teen as things could get more grown-up later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Bralova Teniir, my Emperor's Wrath, is native to Mandalore, and frequently uses her people's tongue in everyday conversations.**  
 **"Shab"="dammit", et al.**  
 **This interpretation of Dread Master Styrak, and any further appearances of the Dread Masters, belong to my friend, dread-master-tyrans on Tumblr.**

* * *

Bralova approached the large Dread Master and sat down next to him. She smiled warmly at him. "Everything alright with you?"

"As alright as it could be for me," Styrak replied quietly.

"I heard you and Brontes are starting to work things out."

"We are."

She still didn't like the Tentacle Lady, but she was still willing to give her a chance to redeem herself. "So, what happened? Apologies?"

"Her memory was wiped."

Shab. "That's…drastic."

"She is more reasonable now, though."

"That's a plus. But how are you?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

She wanted to spill her heart out to him, but decided it would be a bad time to do that. "Can't help it. Large Sith are something to fret over." She rubbed his arm and nuzzled his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaesa Willsaam peered into her master's office and rapped her knuckles on the door frame.

Bralova looked up and smiled at her. "Come in, Jaesa." Unlike most Sith, she always addressed her apprentice by name, never simply "apprentice."

"Thank you, Master." The brown-eyed girl stepped inside and sat down next to her teacher. "I've been thinking about our search for fellow light-leaning Sith. The task is very challenging, and sometimes I feel like giving up. I need you to reassure me again."

Bralova clasped Jaesa's hands as her green eyes lit up. "Jaesa, the key is to never fear. Show how confident you are that we can improve and change the Empire. Mandokarla."

"That's 'the right stuff', right?"

"Yes. One such as us must have the right tools and the right mindset to successfully carry out our goals. Prove to them you are strong-willed and dedicated to your goals."

Jaesa smiled. "Thank you, Master. You've been a great help and the best teacher I could ask for."


	3. Chapter 3

Bralova valued honesty–and yet she had to stop herself from saying some things, because the timing wasn't right.

She remembered one of the first arguments she had with Brontes, and the Tentacle Queen asked her why the Wrath was so concerned with the well-being with Lord Styrak.

What she wanted to say is, "Because I care more about him than you do, apparently." She instead said that nobody deserved to be punished for something that had been out of their hands.

Then Styrak had tried to examine her wounds, and asked her why she was so intent on defending him. She simply said, "Some people are worth getting your shebs kicked over." That was only part of the reason.

She was tired of holding back, but the timing was not right. Even Jaesa–who was uncertain if Styrak would be an ally in their movement to reform the Empire–encouraged her just to be open to him.

But now as they sat together, with no one around to ruin a potential moment, Bralova couldn't bring herself to speak her mind.

"It's good knowing you, my lord," she murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bralova and Vette confront smug Jedi. Contains Sith Warrior spoilers.**

* * *

-3643 BBY, Jaesa Willsaam's ship-

"Do you think she's really going to be here?" Vette asked Bralova as they stepped out of her ship.  
Bralova shrugged. "Well, she did seem prepared to face me. That being said, it would be too easy to just have her come to me."  
The Rutian Twi'lek and the native Mandalorian opened one of the ship's door that would lead to the bridge. Down at the other end of the room stood two young men, both with smug looks on their faces. Jaesa Willsaam, it seemed, probably wasn't going to show up.  
"Well, well, looks like we have Nomen Karr to thank after all," said the shorter man, "the Sith showed."  
Bralova rolled her eyes. _Jetii. Self-righteous bastards._ Okay, Yonlach had been civil and quite humble to her, but these two radiated the typical Jedi lack of real humility.  
"You were expecting one little Padawan to crush," he continued, "but you get both of us instead."  
"I'm Ulldin," the taller one introduced himself, "and this is Zylixx. You should submit; you cannot win."  
"I just want to talk to her," Bralova interjected defensively, "I mean her no harm."  
Zylixx laughed. "You're funny, Sith. We know what you want to do to Jaesa Willsaam. Your people are incapable of mercy and rational behavior. But, a Sith has never surrendered to us before. This could be interesting."  
She was insulted. "You can't attack me. Your code demands temperance and keeping a level mind. Unless I have directly threatened the peace, no Jedi should attack me." She thought she heard a small snort from Vette.  
Zylixx squinted at her. "As I said, we know why you're hunting Jaesa. That alone is enough reason to attack you."  
Ulldin was silent for a moment. "No, Zylixx. She's right. We can't attack her without justification."  
"But she'll just continue to hunt Master Karr and his Padawan!"  
"I'm telling you," Bralova added, "I mean Jaesa no harm."  
"If that is so," Ulldin said as he turned away, "we cannot fight her. My decision is to walk away."  
Zylixx's jaw dropped. "Are you joking? This Sith-"  
"No, Zylixx. Calm yourself. Walk away." With that, he walked away.  
Zylixx stammered, then turned back to Bralova with a sneer on his face. "You may have weakened Ulldin's resolve, but not mine. You are not walking out of here alive!" With that, he ignited his lightsaber and charged her.  
Bralova was impressed with his skills, but she still overpowered him. Within minutes, she and Vette stood over a very embarrassed young Jedi Knight.  
"I can't believe..." he clutched his side in pain. "Is there really such resolve and power in the dark side?"  
She shrugged. She had never thought on that herself. "Why don't you think about it?"  
"I am a broken man..." He got up weakly and shuffled away.  
Vette whistled. "Well, that wasn't the disaster I was expecting it to be."  
"His attitude cost him a victory."  
"You're telling me."  
Bralova shook her head. "Let's get back to the ship. Darth Fatass will want an update."


	5. Chapter 5

**Contains spoilers for Sith Warrior Chapter One.**

* * *

Bralova knocked on Jaesa's door and waited for a reply.  
"You can come in," Jaesa replied.  
Bralova entered, greeting her apprentice with a smile. "How are you adjusting, Jaesa? Getting comfortable."  
The former Padawan beamed. "Yes, Master. Thank you for your concern."  
"It's my duty to watch over you." She sat down on the girl's bed and crossed her legs.  
She honestly felt guilty for what had happened the past few months. Her chickenshit master, Darth Baras, had been scared of a young girl with a special gift, all because his spies would be exposed and his nemesis granted victory. So he had Bralova hunt down the special young Jedi.  
That hut'uun doesn't deserve any accolades, Bralova thought to herself.  
OK, Nomen Karr had indeed been a manipulative bastard to Jaesa, but Baras was just as bad.  
"Your concern is appreciated," Jaesa replied. "I have to confess, you're not what I expected you to be."  
Bralova cocked an eyebrow. "What did you expect? The usual Sith thug?"  
"Well, at first, yes. But when I sensed your meetings with Master Yonlach and my parents, and the peace they felt, I was a bit confused."  
"I live with honor, Jaesa. I only kill when it is necessary. I do accept war as part of life, but it only works when there is reason and strategy."  
Jaesa was impressed. "You stick to your people's code, not that of the Sith."  
"I'm surprised you don't think Mandalorians aren't all thugs and murderers."  
"The Jedi don't exactly speak well of your people."  
"I know how they speak of us. Never mind that one of them tried ripping apart our culture. But, that's not your fault. It's the fault of your former teachers."  
"I appreciate your reasonable response, my lord."  
Bralova smiled. "You've had a wild ride the past few months, ad'ika. Take it easy for a couple of days if you wish and then we'll discuss your training."  
"Thank you, Master."


	6. Chapter 6

-3641 BBY, Belsavis, Cave Under the Tree-

 _At least it's not too cold down-oh, never mind_ , Bralova thought to herself as she and Jaesa exited the old elevator down to the cells. _I hate this shabla planet._ Well, Hoth was by far worse, but Bralova hated being too cold, too long, period. It didn't seem to bother her apprentice much. She let her black hair down and straightened her black cape.

There were Esh-Ka in their path to freeing six Sith Lords-the Dread Masters. Bralova had heard whispers of them on Korriban, and Jaesa had never heard of them before they spoke with Commander Calum on the Belsavis orbital station. Something spoke to Bralova to help free them. Yes, they were Sith terrorists, but..something told her to do it. Besides, Master Timmns was preparing the attack on Darth Ekkage and Lord Melicoste, so if nothing else, it was a distraction.

They finally found the cells where the Masters were being held, six ancient Rakata stasis chambers. Bralova rushed to one of them before being stopped by a large Esh-ka.

I am Heart Rend, said the alien, The dark ones are my treasures. They will help us leave our cells to freedom.

Bralova snorted. "They're Sith lords, perhaps the most powerful in the galaxy besides the Emperor. They'll just destroy you before they even think of helping you."

They have no choice. They are imprisoned, and they will strengthen my warriors.

"Master," cried Jaesa, "look out!" She pushed a smaller Esh-ka away before he could strike at Bralova. Lightsabers were drawn, and within minutes Heart Rend was weakened, and his warriors dead.

Bralova hurriedly unlocked the stasis chambers, one by one. One by one, the Masters stepped out into freedom.

The six Sith stared down a very panicky Heart Rend. Finally, the taller female spoke.

"You dare seek control over the Dread Masters?"

Abominations, all of you! Choking the skies...

The male whose mask looked the most bird-like said one word. "Fear."

They all extended their hands towards the Esh-ka, turning as though to grind. The alien slowly broke down, babbling, before the man in the front snapped his neck.

That one, the apparent leader, a small man, spoke. "None can contain us. Not the aliens, this prison, and most certainly not the Republic or its holy Jedi."

Bralova rolled her eyes. "Sure, ancient Sith lords, and someone like me, with not nearly the extent of your powers, has to come and rescue your sorry shebs."

The silence thereafter was icy cold. Then the Master with the bird mask spoke again. "Fear."

Immediately, Bralova's head was filled with horrible visions: Zran, her brother, dead, his face permanently frozen in fear. Vette, back on Korriban, tortured by cruel Sith. Jaesa, screaming and crying at some unseen foe. Malavai Quinn in a place of significant power in the Empire.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jaesa wobbling, kneeling, tears spilled out of her brown eyes. _Master, I'm trying, but their mastery of the dark side..._

 _I will handle this, Jaesa._

She bravely rose and stood, staring at the leader. The smaller female hissed in disapproval.

"You cannot scare me!"

The Masters stood back, releasing them of the horrible fear. Their leader spoke.

"For someone not dedicated to the dark side, your power is remarkable, child."

"It only requires the strength of the will." She turned back to Jaesa and helped the shaken girl rise.

Footsteps approached. The group looked up at a Republic warden and a few troopers. The warden gasped and began to shake.

"Run, if you know what's good for you," Bralova growled at him.

Bird Mask shook his head as the Republic defenders made a run for it. "So many years in prison...now the Empire shows mercy to the Republic."

"You need to save your powers for larger goals," Bralova replied. "You're in no real shape for a potential strike anyway."

She pulled up her comlink and made contact with Commander Calum. As she spoke, she kept an eye on the tallest Dread Master, a very buff man. His gaze didn't leave her either.

"There's an evacuation team waiting for you in Minimum Security. Should I accompany you?"

The leader shook his head. "You have done enough, and there are targets for us on the way. Learn from us, and your power will grow." With that, the Dread Masters made their leave.

Jaesa followed Bralova out of the cells. "Master, did we do the right thing?"

"There's only one way to find out. We'll keep an eye on them as best we can."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: these interpretations of Brontes and Styrak belong to a friend of mine. Neither of us likes what happened to the Dread Masters in canon, so she created her own versions.**

* * *

Bralova thought her head was going to explode. If Sith weren't trying to kill each other, they were unconsciously driving the Empire into the ground. She herself had no loyalty to the Empire, but since the title of Emperor's Wrath was forced upon her, she had to at least act like she cared. If nothing else, people blindly listened to her, so she might as well use her position to make improvements wherever she could.

What was worse is that anyone who wasn't human got no respect. So never mind that Vette was a friend of Bralova. She was a Twi'lek and often got rude or condescending stares from other Sith. And never mind that Bralova's great-great-great-grandmother was a Zabrak. Bralova at least looked human.

Thankfully the meeting was over and it was time to head home. Bralova and Vette headed for the speeders when they saw two distinct, familiar figures.

One was very short and feminine. The other was obviously male, very tall with a thick chest and large shoulders. They both wore the same robes.

"Don't you and Jaesa know those people?" Vette asked.

Bralova studied them closer. Those gold masks...they were Dread Masters, two of the six Sith Bralova and Jaesa rescued from prison on Belsavis.

"My lords?" the young Mandalorian woman called out to them.

They turned to her, a little wary and confused. The female crossed her arms, seeming irritated.

"Do you remember me?" Bralova inquired awkwardly. "I freed you from prison."

"So that's why you look vaguely familiar," the man replied. His voice was gentle, yet a little...royal. "I'm sorry, our minds are still a little blurry about that time."

"It's okay. I'm just happy to see you're doing okay. Perhaps I shouldn't be bothering you, but...my name is Bralova Teniir."

"That's a Mandalorian name," said the woman. Her voice was deep, elegant and haunting.

"That's correct."

"I understand why Raptus sensed you are not a dark side devotee."

"I never cared for the Empire, to be honest, my lords."

"Neither do we." The man bowed politely to her, grasping her hand reverently. Her heart fluttered. "Lord Styrak. It's a pleasure."

"Lord Brontes," interjected the woman, who seemed even more irritated. "We're on a very important mission, Lord Wrath. We need to proceed immediately."

Bralova tried gazing into Styrak's mask while she spoke to Brontes. "I'm sorry. But...I would like to catch up with you sometime."

Before Brontes could protest, Styrak replied happily, "Give us your contact information, and we will see if something can be arranged."


	8. Chapter 8

"Master?" Jaesa knocked on the door to Bralova's quarters.  
"Yes, Jaesa?"  
"I may have found us an ally. She wants to meet with us."  
Bralova thought about it. Their goal to make the Empire worth something was daunting and they did need all the help they could get...  
"Invite her, then."  
Later that day, their new ally arrived. She was a Togruta Sith Lord, with purple skin and brown and white montrals. She wore elegant powder blue robes with purple trimming. She was accompanied by a towering Dashade-one of a race that was resistant to the Force-and her apparent apprentice, another Togruta, with orange skin and blue and white montrals.  
The Sith Lord introduced herself as Lorna. "I was a slave. I think I was born into it. I suppose I was lucky that the Sith found me, though this life isn't much of an improvement. I was found by the Sith after defending myself with Force lightning from one of my owners."  
Bralova lightly grasped the young woman's arm. "Your life must have been horrible. Yet, you don't let it get to you."  
"I knew there was something special about me. My owners had gizkas, and one broke its leg. Somehow, I fixed it with the Force. I don't know how, but I did. Now I just hone my skills."  
"Your power is positive," Jaesa commented.  
"It is. That's why I'm willing to work with you. I'm already scrutinized because I'm an alien, and my master and I..."  
"Oh yes." The Dashade spoke, but it was a female voice. "The ungrateful little…"  
The monster struggled, then shook his head. My master was manipulated by a female Darth and nearly possessed by her. The witch is in my body now.  
"A victim of typical Sith power games," Bralova sighed.  
"You poor creature," Jaesa cooed softly.  
I don't want anyone's pity. I want the witch of my body.  
"As you can see, I'm kinda a sentient controversy. I've already got one Darth on my tail."  
"So," Bralova replied, "since everyone is talking about you, your commitment to the light will usher in a new era."  
"Exactly."  
"Then we have an agreement."  
At that moment, the entrance to the Fury opened. Bralova cringed. "Quinn must be back from his briefing. Pretend that we are discussing Sith things."  
Lorna flashed her a look that said "I hate lying", but she was smart enough to know that some people weren't open to certain ideas, patriotic Imperials included.  
Jaesa seemed prepared, as she pulled up what appeared to be an old Sith manuscript. Quinn walked in, hands behind his back.  
"Business as usual, my lord?"  
"Yes, Captain. Greet our guests."  
The officer seemed to flinch, but respectfully introduced himself to Lorna. The Dashade was not impressed.  
He reeks of weakness. Let me devour him.  
"Khem..." Lorna spoke sternly but tried to hide her laughter.  
Quinn returned to his quarters, and the group relaxed. "Our task will be a challenge," commented Lorna's apprentice.  
"But the goal will be worth it," Jaesa assured her.  
Bralova had been raised to be bold and speak her mind. To have to hide just because of political and philosophical differences frustrated her.  
"Thank you for your time, Lorna."


End file.
